La segunda oportunidad de Bree
by Gadapa Cullen Potter
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Bree logra escapar de los vulturis?, ¿que aventuras le esperan?, ¿lograra por fin ser feliz? entra y descubrelo


Capitulo 1 LA HUIDA

\- ́ ́encárgate de eso Felix-dijo Jane con indiferencia y con un gesto del mentón hacia mi-

quiero volver a casa.

-no mires -susurro el pelirrojo y cerré los ojos ́ ́. Espere que llegara el dolor, pero no

llegaba, comencé a recordar la conversación con Fred, y sentí un tirón hacia la derecha,

de pronto, sentí como volaba y olfatee asustada, ese olor tan conocido me hizo abrir los

ojos sorprendida, allí estaba el

-en este momento me ayudaría que corrieras sola- me dijo Fred sin parar de correr,

recobrándome del susto lo solté y comencé a correr

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Porque me salvaste? ¿Como me encontraste?-pregunte

aceleradamente

-salvándote, porque si y por tu olor-me contesto igual de acelerado

Nos miramos y reímos

-¿nos siguen? – Pregunte asustada, mirando hacia atrás

-aun no pero en poco tiempo lo harán, debemos acelerar – me advirtió Fred

Corrimos lo más rápido que podíamos, cruzando el bosque, sentimos un olor horrible

pero no le dimos importancia. Continuamos hasta que un lobo nos corto el paso, era

enorme, frenamos en seco y gruñí mostrando los dientes, Fred dio un paso hacia

delante, el lobo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como asqueado y retrocedió

tambaleante, Fred siguió hacia adelante y el lobo se encogió sobre si mismo, yo

comencé a correr cuando el camino se desbloqueo y sentí como Fred me seguía

-No me has dado tiempo a matarlo- se quejo Fred

-no tenemos tiempo- conteste

Llegamos a una playa y sin pensarlo nos arrojamos al mar, en ese momento escuchamos

un aullido aterrador, nadamos mucho tiempo hasta que nos topamos con una pequeña

isla, al llegar a tierra comenzamos un rápido recorrido y nos dimos cuenta de que ya

habíamos estado en ese lugar, vimos los escombros de la ultima casa que Riley había

destruido, los recuerdos vinieron a mi,

 _ **Flash back:**_

``Me apresure a llegar a la playa rocosa y poco profunda, y a continuación hundí los

dedos en el acantilado de arenisca y salí volando. Oí a Diego salir del agua justo al

tiempo que me agarraba al tronco de un pino descolgado y pasaba por encima del borde

del acantilado, cuando aterrice con suavidad sobre los dedos de los pies, dos cosas me

llamaron la atención. La primera, que había mucha luz allí fuera. La segunda, que la

casa había desaparecido...estaba amaneciendo con rapidez...-no te asuste Bree- me dijo

Diego, que sonaba demasiado un sitio. Vamos.-...Diego había salido

ya del agujero y yo me encontré a su lado medio segundo después. Permanecimos de

pie en una zona de hierba silvestre a tan solo unos pasos de los árboles que cubrían la

isla, a nuestra espalda, a un par de metros, había un acantilado abajo, y, a continuación,

el agua a nuestro alrededor, todo brillaba en los colores y a la luz que emitíamos

guau- masculle...``

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

-¿guau, que? -me pregunto Fred devolviéndome al presente

-recuerdos-murmure

-¿Diego?- Cuestiono Fred con seriedad

-se me va ser difícil vivir sin el- Respondí nostálgica

-sabes que cuentas conmigo ¿no?- Pregunto Fred tomándome de los hombros

-si pero...nunca será lo mismo- Conteste mirando el suelo

-lo se – Respondió, nos quedamos callados por un segundo, Fred me agarro de la mano

y me dirigió hacia el corazón de la isla

-espera, conozco un lugar donde ocultarnos - lleve a Fred hacia el mar, nos metimos al

agua y lo guie a la cueva submarina de Diego.

Cuando llegamos nos sentamos y volvimos a quedarnos en silencio

-¿Qué edad tenias?- pregunte rompiendo el silencio

-¿antes de...? tenia diecinueve, creo- contesto

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte curiosa

-¿Cuándo?- pregunto dubitativo

-cuando te...-hice una mueca al recordar el ardor

\- yo había caído en las drogas- comenzó a contarme - conocí a Riley por esa razón el era

mi proveedor durante la ultima semana, le debía mucho pero estaba extrañamente

tranquilo, me dijo que le pagaría luego y un día me conto que me había conseguido

trabajo y entonces me llevo a un galpón y no recuerdo mas que dolor. -hizo una mueca

-ella cambiaba de lugar y sobrevivió hasta el final, en algún momento debemos

mudarnos- razone yo distrayendo a Fred de sus recuerdos

-¿Como hasta el final? ¿Que fue lo que paso?- me pregunto Fred asombrado

\- a ella y a Riley los mato el chico pelirrojo de ojos amarillos- informe con satisfacción

-o sea, el vampiro de ojos DORADOS y pelo COBRIZO - me corrigió Fred burlón

\- si ese - conteste ignorando su burla

\- a partir de ahora es mi ídolo- me dijo Fred y yo no pude evitar una carcajada

\- lo se, es mi vampiro favorito en este mundo... DESPUES DE TI CLARO - agregue

levantando las manos en señal de inocencia al ver su cara de intento de ofendido.

Volvimos a guardar silencio, nos miramos y comenzamos a reír a carcajadas, reímos un

largo rato sin poder parar. Cuando por fin nos calmamos la tranquilidad se apodero del

lugar

\- y al final ¿Quiénes eran los encapuchados? ¿Qué derecho tienen a matarte?- me

pregunto Fred con rabia

-son como una poli vampira, al parecer hay reglas y no las estábamos cumpliendo-

conteste sintiendo una oleada de odio por Riley

-¿policía?... ¿reglas?- expreso Fred la misma confusión que yo aun tenia

-si, se llaman vulturis...y parece que la humana debería estar convertida- informe yo

\- ¿porque tendrían esa humana? -se cuestiono Fred pensativo

\- me parece que la humana era poderosa...y creo que el COBRIZO era su pareja- dije

poniendo énfasis en la palabra cobrizo y provocando la risa de Fred

\- yo tengo curiosidad, quiero hablar con ese aquelarre-me dijo Fred como si fuera un

niño pidiendo un dulce

-Esta noche consentiremos al niño - dije riendo y el me hecho la lengua infantilmente

\- yo quiero ir ahora - me dijo caprichosamente

-hay Sol genio podrá ser que no nos quemamos pero creo que llamamos un poco la

atención y por lo que entendí eso esta mal-le conteste con fastidio... comenzaba a

perder la paciencia

\- ok, ok, mami no te enojes - me dijo con un puchero y yo me reí un poco.

A partir de ese comentario no hablamos mas pero no era un silencio incomodo, era muy

agradable y pronto comencé a sentir que la luz disminuía

-¿aun quieres ir a ver ese aquelarre? – pregunte rompiendo el silencio

\- siiiii- me dijo volviendo a su forma infantil, rodee los ojos, me levante y salí a la

superficie, luego de varias horas bajo el mar.

Fred me siguió

-¿por donde vamos?-pregunte desorientada

-volvamos al prado y rastreamos su olor desde allí – me contesto Fred

Salimos de la isla, nos arrojamos nuevamente al mar y fuimos nadando lo más rápido

que pudimos hacia la otra orilla, corrimos por la ciudad por el mismo camino que

habíamos hecho para llegar al prado con nuestro anterior aquelarre. Cuando llegamos

allí, nos sorprendimos mucho, la vampira menuda de pelo negro nos estaba esperando


End file.
